


Lolita

by clockworkgirl221



Series: Fandom Feminism (Girl-Centered Works) [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Belarus in the Captain's Chair, F/M, M/M, USS Hetalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 18:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockworkgirl221/pseuds/clockworkgirl221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raivis and Lily are the youngest members of the Starship USS Hetalia. With a few of the senior officers after them, they'd have to find solace in each other... A pseudo-Star Trek cross-over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lolita

Lily Stein knows there's going to be trouble if she's called on to the USS Hetalia. They aren't short on members or anything like that. She is asked by the captain herself to be part of the Bridge, no less. She is a top pilot in her class, smart in every science and math class, and one of the youngest of her class, too, at sixteen. The only other young student at the Academy is Raivis Galante, and he is called on the USS Hetalia as well, as the second pilot and navigator. But he is one year older than Lily.

Captain Natalia Arlovskaya looks around at her crew, "A fine crew we have, Captain," her commander says, smiling at the blonde lady.

How Commander Vash Zwingli can  _smile_  was anyone's best guess. But he seems happy that the young Belorussian captain has chosen her bridge crew carefully, as well as her engineers (Head Engineer was a charming yet brutal German by the name of Ludwig Bellschmidt) and medical staff (Chief of medical was a bright, sweet young Lithuanian by the name of Toris Lorinaitis). The Bridge crew is Vash's pride and joy, with such intelligent people as Alfred Jones; head of Linguistics, and his associates, Ivan Braginski, Elizaveta Hedarvary, and Lovino Vargas. There are others, of course, general Science officers and lieutenants, and some oddball positions that were probably made up entirely. Including one Roderich Edlestein, who is assigned as Cultural Consultant.

 _He did take an independent study course back at the academy,_  Vash simply thinks.

A fine crew none-the-less.

Lily is actually quite pleased with herself. The USS Hetalia was one of the most important Starships in the fleet since the Enterprise. Their first mission: a five-year foray into the depths of space to check on some of the other Federation planets. Or all of them, if it takes five years to go through them.

"Ensign Galante, Ensign Stein, are we ready for warp?" Natalia suddenly barks, turning from admiring her Bridge crew to her two younger members.

The yellow-shirted blonds turn their heads and nod, "Ja, captain," Lily says.

"Then let's get going, da?" Natalia asked, ruffling the young girl's hair fondly.

Not only did Natalia pick a lot of fine people to fly and take care of the Hetalia, she picked some of the most brilliant and beautiful girls to accompany her. Elizabeta has a talented tongue and brain that could pick out every language in a heartbeat and immediately speak it. Katyusha Lozinski is bold with wires and dilithium chambers and anything else you could think of. She can fix anything that goes wrong in only a few seconds. T'Sesel is a gentle nurse (and a wonderful Vulcan), but she has the potential to kick her boss out of his position if she wants to, and Natalia knows it. Lily is smart, cute, young, but so very passionate about what she does, and so calm about everything.

"A new era begins. Set a course to New Vulcan and punch it, Ensign… s," Vash barks, and Raivis types in the course to the planet in question. They check on the Vulcan planet first; in memory of one of the best half-Vulcan Commanders in the history of the Federation.

Lily pushes the lever down, remembering to take off the parking brake and every precaution known to every pilot in the Federation. She looks over at her partner and he nods, "Course set and ready, ma'am," he says meakly.

"Thank you, Mr. Galante," Lily replies softly as she pushed down harder. "Going into warp," she calls out.

"Thank you, Ensign," Vash says, rolling his eyes lightly.

His captain sits down quietly in her black chair. Everyone seems busy looking at their screens than what lay ahead of them, but as they go into warp, Captain Natalia seemed very calm looking out the front window. Vash is happy to stand almost protectively next to her before he goes off and actually sits where he's supposed to.

They reach the planet and that's where the real fun begins. They're allowed a couple days off as Natalia and a few engineers go down. Elizaveta is allowed, as is Alfred, for some translation, as Vulcan has adopted its language back and often forgets to use Earth's English when talking to others outside the planet. Elizaveta welcomes the challenge.

* * *

While they are away, Lily goes back to her studies. She does this for fun, and enjoys curling up in her pilot's chair to read the latest theory on electrophysics on the new high-tech PADDs they issue at the academy to store books and textbooks, as well as other kinds of data. It is in her chair that she is first accosted by Vash Zwingli.

"Reading? What use is that for an intelligent creature such as yourself?" the Swiss man asks gruffly from his desk. He is closer to her than any of the other Bridge members. She shrugs as she turns the page using her finger across the interface.

"I like to learn," the young genius replies slowly, thoughtfully.

"Seems like a waste for a mind such as yours," Vash mumbles.

Lily hears, but she is too into the theory that Vash gives up and gets back to work.

* * *

Raivis, on the other hand, uses his time to hide. There is a very hungry looking Russian left behind on the ship without his associates to catch him staring at the young Ensign. But Ivan is there without the calm supervision of Alfred and Elizaveta. Raivis senses the Russian's interest in him and spends most of the time in his room, sleeping or thinking, or writing notes in his own little PADD.

The only time he comes out is mealtimes.

The first day without the captain, Raivis sits with some of the men from the Bridge, which is a mistake, because as well as Vash Zwingli and Roderich Edelstein, Ivan Braginski is there. And that is the start of the bigger, older man's interest. Raivis doesn't speak, and that is odd because every male at that table speaks and laughs and jokes. Ivan wonders why the little navigator says nothing.

So Ivan watches the Ensign, every move, every breath… if Raivis speaks to someone else, Ivan tenses and won't relax until the younger male is alone again. Ivan is very patient though, and very set in his intentions. But Raivis is intuitive and fearful, and soon takes to staying in his room.

The visit to Vulcan is taking more that just a couple of days. Raivis is getting sick of his room, eating and sleeping and reading there. He wants to get out and talk with someone—perhaps that smart girl, his other, his partner—but there is still the threat of Ivan Braginski.

Vash Zwingli is certainly interested in the young girl. She is so calm, so thoughtful in all her decisions. She reads in her spare time, yes, but during meals she is smiling and laughing with the girls left on the ship: Katyusha Lozinski and T'Sesel. The Vulcan and her get into intellectual discussions that are broken after only a few minutes by Katyusha, who, as good with a wrench as she is, was never one for listening to a discussion that has a threat of becoming an argument.

Lily's smart enough to know that Vash is interested. But he's so old, so… she hates to say it,  _dumb_  compared to her higher intelligence. He can make his way around a star system, and he's quick to agree or disagree with his captain and pitch in, but he really doesn't have any qualities she likes. He's kind, is the only thing Lily could think of. He hates to read. He's stingy and mean and has a hand on his gun too quickly when he's crossed.

And he seems to be too intent on harassing the poor girl anyway. Good thing she can concentrate better on her books and thoughts and ignore the Swiss man so all he's doing is having a one-sided relationship with her. But still, she'd like some peace and quiet from him.

* * *

Raivis is in the Med Bay due to a headache. The kind Lithuanian is looking for a hypo for the headache as Lily walks in. "Dr. Lorinaitis, sir… I have a migraine again."

 _Again?_  Raivis thinks. He's never been in the Med Bay when his counterpart has. In fact, they haven't spoken much to each other besides in the beginning, as pilot and navigator often speak.

"I'll get you in a minute. Oh dear, I believe T'Sesel moved the migraine hypos again," Dr. Lorinaitis says, and moves into another room to search all of the drawers.

There is silence between the two ensigns. Finally, Lily speaks, "I haven't seen you around much. Is something the matter?"

"Ah… no…"

"It's Mr. Braginski, isn't it?" Lily prods, pushing her self up onto the sickbed next to Raivis.

Lily is smart to notice so quickly, "Uhm… yes," Raivis replies shyly.

"I'm sorry. He's big and scary, and I understand why you're in hiding. I've got kind of the same problem with Mr. Zwingli," the German-accented girl says, fiddling with the bottom of the yellow dress she was issued upon boarding.

"Really?" the Latvian whizkid replies. And then, "Why are they after us?"

Lily shrugged, "Because we're young and new and the captain isn't here to kick their butts if they try anything…"

"Oh," Raivis answers, and goes back to being a nervous wreck.

Dr. Lorinaitis returns from the other room with two hypos. Soon the two ensigns are on their way back to being mentally harassed by the older crew members. Raivis can't bare it and takes his counterpart's hand, "Please. I can't go back to my room. I can't go back and hide," he pleads, looking into the girl's deep cyan eyes.

She returns the gaze, looking thoughtfully into those odd violet eyes before she smiles and kisses him fairly close to the edge of his mouth. She is not sure why, but she sees companionship in this boy. "I'll make sure Mr. Braginski doesn't touch you until the Captain returns," she promises.

Raivis flushes but Lily pushes on, lacing their fingers tightly together. "Have you heard the latest on the Dr. Atticus's fight to make Pluto a planet again?" she asks, crooking her cute little head to one side as she studies the young navigator.

"He won't succeed. He's precisely the 112th person to argue Pluto back into our star system as a planet, what makes him think he can do it?" Raivis asks, his stutter fading as he lets Lily lead him back to the Bridge.

And they hardly think about the older men as they get into a friendly argument, batting ideas back and forth, going from discussions about Pluto to the next planet visitation to their uniforms.

And because they can't get a ruse out of the two Ensigns, Ivan Braginski and Vash Zwingli give up, because they've just heard Natalia on the communicator: "Beam us up, Mr. von Bock!


End file.
